


Doctor's Orders

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [5]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Lucas has a surprise for Vic but before receiving it Vic is hurt.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).

> There is a little foreplay to be had before the crescendo happens. Enjoy and have a Happy Tuesday.

“You’re getting colder Eggy.” Lucas whispers through Vic’s mobile phone.

“Lucas Ripley where are you” Vic whispers back in a grumpy mood.

“Not telling you Eggy.”

“Stop Eggying me Lucas.”

“You are now getting Oh so hot.” Lucas mumbles.

“Lucas it’s been twenty minutes now. Where are you?”

“I got a big surprise for you grumpy bum and it’s hard to hide.”

“Lucas I swear your surprise better be for me and not for you.”

“Eggy stop using my name. I am your Chief Hubby.”

“Chief Hubby you’re a dork.”

“At least I am not Mr Pecker.”

Vic snort laughs “What was that…Did you hear that.” Mimics Lucas through the phone.

The klaxon sounds tire warehouse fire in progress 8510 Dallas Avenue. All trucks needed.

“Damnation.” Lucas bellows through the phone and on the other side of the janitorial closet that Vic is standing outside of.

“Open up Chief Hubby.” Vic calls seductively.

“It’s unlocked.” Lucas calls back and hanging up his phone.

“I cannot open it.” Vic stresses moving the handle.

“Neither can I.’ Lucas says in a panic trying the handle at his end.

“Hughes get cracking.” Robert Sullivan howls at Vic running past her in the hallway.

“Sorry Hubby have to go.”

“You better come back for me.” Lucas demands as his phones buzzes for him to attend the fire as well.

_____________________________________

Vic never made it back to Lucas. Vic was severely injured by heat generated exploding tires that struck her. Lucas arrived too late to protect her after eventually getting out of the closet with help by those that remained at nineteen.

Walking into Grey/Sloan Memorial Lucas sees other firefighters and Vic’s fellow nineteen crew and friends sitting in the waiting area. Lucas walks over to Captain Sullivan who is standing to one side with Andy standing close to him.

“Sullivan how is Hughes?” Lucas says in despair.

“Chief she is in surgery. Appears she has a crushed rib cage that punctured her lungs after the exploding tires struck her with force. We will know more soon. Thanks Chief for your concern given that you and Hughes tend to argue a lot.”

“Victoria Hughes is one of my firefighters and I still do care what happens to her.”

It was not until much, much later that Lucas who had hidden himself away in the hospital chapel, sneaks into Vic’s room. He takes hold of her hand and bends his head against it in anguish.

“I am so sorry Eggy I promise you will get your surprise and I am sorry it has taken so long. I promise you it will be worth the wait. Wake up my dearest Victoria, my Eggy, I love you.”

Vic groggily stirs and replies “Damn it, I love you too Hubby.” Before falling unconscious again.

____________________________________

Weeks went by and Vic was healing. Vic was being discharged from hospital this morning. Travis was set to pick her up and take her back to his place so he could care for her. He had been held up on the freeway as it came to a standstill as thick fog past over making visibility impossible.

A tall doctor in scrubs and an operating mask covering his face comes in and looks over Vic’s chart. Vic is bewildered by his presence.

“Ms Hughes this chart states you need another examination before you leave. I am here to give it to you.” A raspy voice says from behind the mask.

“I think I have had all my examinations. I am due to leave this morning.” Vic says perplexed.

“Not without this examination you’re not.” The doctor says aggressively. “I need for you to take all of your clothes off and get back into bed please.” The doctor orders.

“Doctor what is your name?” Vic asks sternly.

“I am not Dr Pecker if that is what you want to know.” Lucas chuckles taking his face mask off. “I am Dr Hubby and I am here to give you a full body examination.” Lucas smiles before saying “Shall we get started?”

“Dr Hubby, lock the door.” Vic orders a big smiles crossing her lips.

“Ms Hughes locks are not permitted on patient rooms.”

“Well then get that chair.” Vic points to the chair in the corner “And lodge it under the handle so no-one can interrupt us. I swear if I don’t get my surprise now there will be murder on my hands.” Vic says with force.

“Yes Ms Hughes.” Lucas salutes.

Lucas does what he is told, places the chair under the door, and tests it to make sure no one can come in. Vic then starts to undress as Lucas strips of his scrubs.

“Get into bed.” 

“Hurry Dr Hubby.” Vic says impatiently.

Lucas straddles Vic and kisses her head to toe in peppered kisses. Lucas gazing into Vic’s big brown eyes kisses her forehead and sits up for a moment before starting to massage her breasts with both hands. Lucas kisses Vic on the mouth and she opens it as an invitation for his tongue to enter.

The steamy kiss makes Vic start to explore Lucas’s body with her hands. She feels his sword starting to become more alive.

“Vic stop touching me. We can’t have sex yet, your still healing.”

“I want all of it Lucas. I promise I will tell you to stop if I can’t handle the pain.”

“For now I will continue to drive you crazy with wanting more.”

Lucas starts to flick Vic’s nipples until they stand to attention. Lucas then touches Vic’s inner thighs with the tips of his fingers, caressing her skin in a circular motion. Vic is slowly going crazy with the ticklish sensation of his fingertips and releases a small moan.

Lucas responds softly grazing her clitoris with the tip of his tongue and pulling back. Vic grabs Lucas’s head and pushes it back down to her Garden of Eden. His tongue begins to play with her hood, sending shivers down her spine.

“Lucas.” Vic pressures, letting him know she needs more.

Lucas slides a finger slowly inside and then another, and pinches the lips tight together. Lucas starts to lick her clit up and down. Vic twitches and a small noise escapes her.

Lucas giving his tongue a break adds a third finger stimulating Vic further and giving her more pleasure. His up and down movement quickens and Lucas can feel Vic beginning to climb, the walls of her vagina starting to engorge as it contracts and tightens and Vic quivers as she surrenders to her first orgasm. Lucas slows down the pace of his fingers and drives his tongue back in and Vic soon silently cries out her second orgasm.

“Oh Hubby I love my surprise.”

“Good because it’s not over yet if you can handle more?” Lucas asks hesitantly.

"Continue Dr Hubby." Vic chuckles in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Use your imagination for the rest of this little story:)


End file.
